All Mine
by zia9583
Summary: Shouta-kun wants to keep Sawako's smile to himself. Bad summary, me thinks.


Author's Note- I'm writing this because I'm totally addicted to Kimi Ni Todoke (Reaching You), manga and anime! Sorry if it's slightly OOC, but I think I have the characters down.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the random plot bunny!

My Sweet Sawako

Shouta-kun's POV

"Ohayou Kuronuma!" I called out to the shy girl. She looked up at me in shock, and muttered a small greeting back at me.

"You'd think after all this time she'd be used to him greeting her every morning," Yano said as she rolled her eyes. Yoshida followed behind her, and sat down in her seat.

"Ohayou," Kuronuma and I called out together, though her voice was quieter. I looked at her and smiled widely. She gave me an adorably sweet smile back, and I shuffled closer, keeping that beautiful smile all to myself.

She sucked in a breath at our closeness, and I couldn't hold in a small chuckle. I just watched her shocked face, and I brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. When I realized what I had done, my face flamed and I backed away.

Yano and Yoshida were giving both of us with strange looks. Then it changed to understanding, and they smirked at me. I blushed and looked away, but instead I met Kuronuma's eyes. She watched me with wonder, and soon the feelings rising up in me made me turn away again.

I bit my lip, then scribbled on a note the words :_ Meet me after school at the place we found Maru-chan. (_I think that's right. Can't remember) _We have to talk. -Kaze. _ I remembered to put _To Kuronuma_.

I flicked the piece of little white paper at her, and when it landed she instantly looked over at me. I smiled at her, and I saw the ghost of a smile on her lips before she opened the note.

I saw her scribble something back, and she reached across to slip the note onto my desk. Her fingers barely brushed my arm, and my heart rate accelerated.

_Okay, Kazehaya-kun._ I smiled down at the note inscribed with her handwriting.

"Kuronuma," I said, as she approached me slowly. I patted the grass beside me, and she hesitantly sat down. "You act like I'm going to bite you," I joked. She looked at me in confusion. We locked eyes again, and something inside of me made me lean towards her.

She froze like a deer in headlights, and so I stopped, inches between our lips.

"I'm sorry Kuronuma, I shouldn't have done that," I murmured, as I tried to pull away. Kuronuma placed her hand on the side of my face, stopping me.

"What were you going to do Kazehaya-kun?" She asked quietly, her voice filled with uncertainty. Her words made me freeze.

"I-I-I was g-goi-going to k-k-k... Don't make me say it!" I blurted out, as I tried to turn my head away from her. I buried my head in my knees much like I had the night of the courage test.

"Please tell me Kazehaya-kun," She whispered as she took her hand away from my face. I lifted my head, then quickly pecked her lips before putting my head down again. I heard her gasp.

"That's what I was going to do," I muttered. Sawa- Kuronuma didn't say anything for a long time. Finally I looked up at her, and she had her fingers to her lips. Oh crap. That was her first kiss. And I just stole it like the selfish pervert I am.

"K-K-Kaz-Kaze-Kazeha-Kazehaya-k-kun, co-could you d-do that a-again?" She whispered as she turned her wide eyes to me.

"Do you really want me to?" I said, as I lifted my head all the way up.

She smiled widely, shakily, then nodded. I blinked, then leaned forward again. As our lips touched I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Her beautiful smile was mine now, as were her kisses.

I withdrew from her and she just looked at me.

"Can we do that more?" She whispered, her words barely reaching my ears.

"Sure Kuronuma. But what I was going to ask you was... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I made sure I muttered the last part, but she still heard me. She smiled softly, then nodded. I grinned widely, practically beaming. I drew her into a tight hug.

My sweet Sawako. All mine.

Author's Note- Random story idea... I'm addicted to KNT right now, so I just randomly got the fic idea. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
